Drivers of electric vehicles often leave a vehicle during vehicle charging. Some vehicles are configured to condition the vehicle cabin (e.g, heat or cool the cabin) during charging in an effort to maximize energy efficiency when driving after charging. However, such conditioning may lead to longer charge times, as well as higher charging costs, due to the increased power required to condition the cabin. Often times, drivers are unaware of the increased time/costs associated with the conditioning.